The Coming
by The Jersey Boy
Summary: I am the destined child. The Mayan day of prophecy is only 30 minutes away. St. Eva will come forth when I open the gates at Chichen Itza. Please Read and Review.


The Coming

By The Jersey Boy

NOTES: The legends described here are true… but I am just associating them with St. Eva for sh*ts and giggles. I'll post links at the bottom where you can verify the validity of this information. I wish I was really the destined child though… I don't own these characters, which I also wish I did. Enjoy.

**__**

Date: December 20, 2012, 11:30 p.m.

I knelt at my bedside and prayed. To St. Eva. It was the day of prophecy. My eyes were shut tight, my head bowed. I reached out with my heart to our God, who would join us in this world so very soon. The Mayans had established this prophecy…this religion… Our God… The true name was a barely pronounceable native name… translated, it became St. Evans, the name of our God. And their prophecy was that on the winter solstice of 2012, the destined child would open the gates, and St. Evans would come to bless the world. Not a good blessing, depending on how you viewed it. He would bring about the destruction of humanity. And the destined child was me. My family had been attending the St. Eva Church of New Jersey my whole life. The preacher, Father Hulk, was a kindly old gentleman, and he quickly took a shining to me. I soon noticed that he paid an unusual amount of attention to me, but I didn't know why. And then finally, he told me…I was the destined child. The one who would open the gates.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:42. Father Hulk would be arriving soon. I rose, pressed out the wrinkles in my suit, and exited my room. My family was waiting for me. They were dressed as if for a funeral…and it was going to be one. To open the gates, I had to sacrifice my own life. I was not afraid. This was for our God, and His people! We would become his Nikanoru, in accordance with the prophecy established by the Mayans several thousand years ago.

My mother stood, said nothing, and embraced me. "I'm so proud of you." She said. "Any other child would be afraid."

"Mother, please…" I whisper. "It's for the benefit of St. Eva."

Even my sister, normally arrogant and rude, was silent and somber. This day was significant for believers of St. Eva all around the world. And they would all be there…at the gate… the holy site.

There is a gentle knock on the door. My father answers. "Good evening, Father Hulk." He says, his mouth a slight frown.

"Good evening, brother Maximillian." Hulk replies, stepping inside. He approaches me and places his aged hands on my shoulders. "The destined child…" He whispers. "When I first met you at church, I knew you were the one. The energy you radiated told me right away." The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. "We must leave now. If we do so, it will be close to midnight at Chichen Itza when we arrive."

My family silently stands and follows Father Hulk and I as we get in our van and drive to the airport.

**__**

The Mayans' knowledge of astronomy, astrology, mathematics, and physics far exceeded modern man. It is because of this that they developed their calendar, based on the precessional cycle of the earth. Five Great Cycles were spoken of, each being approximately 5128 years. Each cycle was ended by the cleansing of the planet, and then the rebirth of life. The fifth and final Great Cycle was predicted to end on the winter solstice of our year of 2012, approximately December 21. At this time, the "Dark Rift" of the Milky Way, believed by the Mayans to be the Road To The Underworld, will be precisely aligned with the horizon of the earth. The end of the fifth Great Cycle is also believed to be the end of humanity. Nobody believed it… until people began believing in St. Eva. Then they realized the cold, hard truth. And now, it was time…

There was a large crowd of people gathered at the pyramid at Chichen Itza when we arrived. Many of them were dressed in black, many were crying, some holding each other. These were the children of St. Evans, and they knew it was time.

"People!" Cried Father Hulk as we approached, "The Destined Child is here!"

This was not an invitation for massive greetings. Instead, each individual simply bowed slightly as Hulk walked me towards the pyramid.

When we reached the door leading inside, I turned and spoke. "People of St. Eva, it is my honor to open the gates to allow the coming of our God, and when he arrives, we shall all join him in the realm of Infinity! Just remember that our God loves us all."

"Come," Said Father Hulk, "It's almost midnight, the winter solstice."

Father Hulk took his pendant off, and placed it in a crack in the great stone door. It slid silently open, and we walked in. We traversed several twisting passages, steep stairwells, and dank hallways, until we came to the Sacred Chamber.

This was a room in the heart of the Chichen Itza pyramid. Not only was it the resting place of the only copy of the Book of Evans, our bible, it was where the gates were. The gates were two massive, thick stone doors, carved with inscriptions in the ancient Mayan language, and pictures of dragons.

Father Hulk looked at his watch. "It's 2 minutes to midnight, my destined child." He said quietly. "Are you prepared?"

I nodded. "It is for our God."

"I am so very proud of you." He said. "I cannot say it enough. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for our God."

"Yes, and I am not afraid."

Hulk's watch beeped. It was midnight. It was now December 21, 2012. 

"It is time!" Hulk whispered. "Go, quickly! Open the gates!"

Without looking back, I approached the doors and placed my hands on them. The doors began to glow, softly at first but steadily brighter. The glow became intense, blinding me. I felt the doors vanish under my hands, and the light engulfed me completely.

__

"You have come, destined child." Speaks a kind voice. Then, He appears to me… Father Evans. I fall on my knees before my God.

"St. Evans! I am here! The gates are open!" I cry.

"Thank you, my destined child." A hand appears from the light, and pats my shoulder. "You have fulfilled the prophecy. The Mayans arranged for my coming so very long ago… I will send you to Infinity, where you shall wait for me."

"Wait!" I call. "May I see you before you go through the gates?"

Out of the light, our God appears. A thin, robed man, with a thick grey beard and long, grey hair. "Look upon me, Paul." He says. "It is the least I can do."

"I have one more favor to ask, your Holiness…"

"What is it?"

"Rather than just bringing the believers of You to Infinity, can you bring all those on Earth with a pure heart and peaceful mind?"

Evans smiled. "As you wish. I will do anything for you, as without you I could not emerge at all."

I smile in return. "I'll be waiting in Infinity, Father Evans."

The following day, the believers and all those others whom Evans took are resting in Paradise, the land of Infinity. But I do not see the one whom I thought he would bring. Not another human being could have a purer heart. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn, and smile. "It's good to see you here."

"Same with you." She says simply.

The day of prophecy has come and gone, and now the Grand Cycle is over. But we live on, in the graceful presence of Father Evans, our God.

THE END

By The Jersey Boy

Here are the links where you can find the info on the Mayan calendar.

**__**

**_http://www.survive2012.com/why2012maya.html_**

**__**

**_http://www.fromthestars.com/page159.html_**

__


End file.
